cindyperucita roja
by Sakurith
Summary: una historia comica que te ara reir. basada en el cuento de caperucita roja !disfrutenlo¡¡ COMPLETO¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Cindyperucitaroja

Había una vez una linda chica de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos verdes, ella vivía con su abuelita libby en el bosque…

Libby¿abuelita¿Por qué yo?

Autora: porque queria que tu fueras la abuelita

Libby: deveria yo ser caperucita¡¡

Autora: pero esto se llama cindy perucita roja , la cual cindy le toca el papel --U

Lobby: entonces que se llame libby perecita roja¿no?

Autora: 1!1ESTA ES MI HISTORIA¡¡NO INTERRUMPAS!!!...ejem como decia.

Cindy iva a ir a la casa de su abuelita a llevarle un cd de los nuevos exitos de una banda.

Libby: eso esta mejor¡¡

Autora: TT …como decia…cindy se puso su capucha roja y decidio irse al bosque. cindy brincaba y cantaba por el bosque y cortaba flores, pero de repente aparecio un lobo feros de nombre jimmy feron¡¡

Jimmy: un minuto¿pretendes que yo sea el lobo¡!eso es ridiculo¡¡

Cindy: cierra la boca neutron¡¡, ademas te queda a la perfeccion ese papel¡¡

Jimmy: por supuesto que no¡¡ yo soy un cientifico¡¡, no un tonto lobo de cuentos irreales y falsos¡¡

Cindy: esto solo es una historia , ademas apestas como lobo¡¡

Jimmy: que dijiste vortex?¡¡ y ati no te queda para nada eso de que "una linda chica".

Cindy: me las pagaras nerdtron¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Autora: --u, supongo que esto continuara , mientras controlo la situación, lo siento¡¡

Continuara:……………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakurith: aquí sakurih¡¡¡ gracias por sus reviews¡¡ nn. solo espero que jimmy y cindy me dejen continuarla nnu.**

**_Cindyperucita roja parte 2_**

Autora: aquí volvemos con la siguiente parte de la historia de cindyperucita roja nn¡¡¡

Cindy: cállate neutron¡¡

Jimmy: me niego ser el lobo¡¡

Autora: si no quieres ser el lobo entonces esta historia se llamara jimmy perucitorojo¿te parece?.

Jimmy¿jimmy perucito?

Cindy: jaja

Jimmy: jamas¡¡¡ prefiero ser el lobo

Autora: entonces no te quejes¡, ejem…como decía. Cindy perecita se topo con jimmy feron un malvado lobo quien le pregunto a cindyperucita ¿A dónde vas pequeña guerita? Lo cual cindy respondió¿voy a la casa de mi abue libby. Oh ya veo ¿Dónde vive tu abue guerita dijo jimmy. Al otro lado del bosque.

Asi que jimmy al escuchar aquello se fue corriendo rápidamente a la casa de su abue libby y entonces…

Carl: yo salgo en la historia?

Autora: pues…

Carl: yo quiero salir en la historia¡, que te parece¡

Autora: me encantaría pero ya no ahí papel para ti y..

Carl: que tal si le añades un guapo y sexy granjero de nombre carl que le gusta las llamas.

Autora¿eso suena raro? Se supone que no ahí granjeros….

Carl: por favor¡¡¡¡¡ (gritando y la vez llorando)

Autora: esta bien, esta bien --U . entonces como decia…cindyperucita iba en camino a la casa de su abuelito cunado apareció un granjero guapo y sexy de nombre carl , que les gusta las llamas….

Carl: que buena historia¡¡

Autora: el granjero se ofreció a acompañar a cindyperucita a la casa de su abuelita. Mientras que en la casa de libby, el lobo decidió amarar a libby y encerrarla en el closet…

Libby:¿me encerró en el closet¿Qué es un asesino?, se me va a arrugar mi traje ahí adentro…..

Autora: pero asi va ala historia, y dimido que diga que jimmy te comió ¿o si?

Libby: eres lista¿Por qué no inventas algo diferente?.

Autora: esta bien, jimmy feros llego a la casa de libby y le obsequio un boleto para la sala vip del cine, cuando libby se fue jimmy feron se disfrazo de libby y se recostó en la cama, cuando escucha que tocaban la puerta………¿Quién es? Dijo jimmy

¡vendo leche de llama¡¡-contesto un guapo y sexy granjero de nombre carl que le gusta las llamas….

No quiero¡¡¡¡- contesta un amargado jimmy

Abuelita aquí estoy ¿puedo pasar?- contesta cindyperucita.

Claro pasa, pero dile a ese guapo y sexy granjero carl , que les gusta las llamas que se valla- contesta un asustado jimmy.

Claro-Dijo cindy

Carl se fue a cuidar a sus llamas cunado cindy se acerca a jimmy feron y…

jimmy:¿a quien se le ocurrió poner a carl en la historia como un granjero guapo y sexy que les gusta las llamas?

Carl: esque me veo lindo y me gustan las llamas y…

Cindy: esta historia se pone cada vez mas tonta¡¡

Jimmy: como se le ocurre ponernos a nosotros aquí?

Autora: como son crueles¡¡¡¡ (snif)mm..mejor abra un continuara……………..

**_Continuara………………_**


	3. Chapter 3

Autora:la historia se va a acabar en este capitulo , al menos sean pacientes ¿si?

Jimmy y cindy: esta bien…

Autora: como decía…..cindy se acerco a la cama de su abuelita donde jimmy feron estaba disfrazado de libby, extrañadamente cindy le respondió……..

(pero de una manera inesperada cindy y jimmy me amarran y continúan la historia))

Cindy dijo: abuelita abuelita que cabezota tienes

Jimmy: (enojado) es para ser mas listo que tu querida mia.

Cindy: (enojada) abuelita abuelita que cabello tan parado tienes..

Jimmy: es para verme mas atractivo para betty quinlan……

Cindy:(apunto de explotar) ABUELITA ABUELITA QUE BONITO BESTIDO ROSA TRAES PUESTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿

Jimmy: (apunto de explotar) ES PARA SABER SI A BETTY QUINLAN LE GUSTA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Cindy: ABUELITA ABUELITA TE DARE UN PUÑO ENLA CARA¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: ESQUE ESTAS CELOSA CINDYPERUCITA?¡¡

Cindy: estas arruinando al historia nerdtron

Jimmy: tu fuiste la que comenzó a insultarme votex¡¡

Cindy: ¿entonces porque metes a esa tonta y presumida de betty quinlan?¡¡¡

Antora: basta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Cindy y jimmy: ¿?

Autora: como se atreven a amarrarme¡¡¡¡ yo soy la creadora de esta historia¡¡ ¿Qué pensaran las personas que leen este fanfiction???? Yo terminare Y SE ACABO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Cindyperucita dijo: abuelita abuelita porque tienes esa cara tan grade?

Jimmy feron: es para comerte mejor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Cindyperucita grito y por una ventana entro el leñador sin para ayudarla…..

Shin: ultawow¡¡¡¡¡ soy un leñador……Atrás lobo yo¡¡ ultashin salvare a esta guerita y gritona cindyperucita¡¡¡¿

Cindy: gritona?

Shinn: aléjate lobo apestoso y siente mis poderes de ultraleñador¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Autora:…..--U….

Carl: y yo vuelvo a salir? Que tal si esto pasa:

Narración por Carl: entonces entra el granjero guapo y sexy de nombre carl que les gusta las llamas, quien tenia leche de cabra mágica quien ayudaría a jimmy feron a convertirse en un niño de verdad¡¡

Shin: oye gordo ¿Qué esto no es de pinocho?

Carl: lo se pero..Suena bien.

Autora: --u…supongo que carl termino la historia, el lobo jimmy, bebio la leche de cabra y se convirtió en humano y todos fueron felices FIN.

Cindy: que bueno que ya se acabo

Jimmy: al menos ya acabo la humillación

Autora: no lo creo¡¡

Cindy y jimmy: ¿Qué?

Autora: a pesar de que me interrumpieron toda las historia¡¡¡¡, tendré una nueva historia llamada cindy la bella durmiente muajaja, ESPERENLO PRONTO¡¡

Jimmy y cindy: ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

FIN

Sakurith: muchisimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fanfics¡¡¡¡¡ aunque la verdad si estuvo corta jaja nnu, para la proxima are una mas larga….


End file.
